Where are we?
by Liontalon
Summary: After a crash Ahsoka, Rex, Anakin, Fives, Obi-wan, Cody, Waxer, and Boil find themselves in a strange world, While the dark forest hunts for new warriors, will they be able to find there way home, or will they be stuck there forever!
1. Crash

**Ok I read this unfinished fic. By ****Shadowclanwarrior** **And had to make one of my own so don't get angry if at first it resembles the other fic. And I cant think of a better title right now ;) **

Where are we?

_(Ahsoka)_

The gunship was pretty empty considering it only had 8 people on board which is me (Ahsoka Tano), my master Anakin Skywalker, Master Obi-wan Kenobi, Clone Captain Rex, Clone Commander Cody, ARC Trooper Fives, and Clone Troopers Waxer and Boil. We are on our way down to Tatooine's surface to help Jabba the Hutt, Dooku sent his droid army to take over Tatooine.

We are on one of the first gunships on the way down to the surface, and there was laser fire all over outside of the gunship.

"_WE'VE BEEN HIT, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" _The pilot's voice came over the intercom, and the ship shook violently. I grabbed one of the handles just as the gunship hit the ground, but I still went flying forward, and blacked out.

**XxXxXxXxX **

_(Some Clone)_

I found the pilots dead and everyone else missing when I searched the crash site, I had to report this.

"_Admiral Yularen, I have something to report from where General Skywalker crashed. Both pilots are dead, but Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, Commanders Tano and Cody, Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, and Troopers Waxer and Boil are missing"_

"_Missing? How could they be missing? Were there any signs of a struggle, to suggest they were taken by the separatists?" _the Admiral asked.

"_No sir" _I said.

"_Sergeant_" someone called and I turned to see Blast racing toward me.

"_What_ is it Blast?" I asked slightly annoyed that I was interrupted.

"We found these in the wreckage" he said holding out his hands revealing four lightsabers. I quickly nodded and turned back to the Admiral, who looked slightly annoyed.

"_Sir the Jedi's lightsabers have been recovered, but there is still no sign of the Jedi" _I said.

"_Keep looking," _he said, but before the transmission ended I heard him mutter _"Of all the Jedi I had to be assigned to Skywalker!"_


	2. Where are we?

Where are we?

_(Ahsoka)_

My head is pounding and my arm throbbing. I shook my head wishing for it to go away. I peeled my eyes open, to see grass and trees, _WAIT Grass and Trees! _I thought we were on Tatooine. I stood up only to fall back in pain, I looked at my arm, blood was dripping off- _FUR! _Struggling to my feet I held up my arm, and looked for something I could see my reflection in._ There _a lake.

I hopped down to the shore on three legs and looked down into the water, and looking back up at me was some animal. It had short orange fur with splashes of white and icy blue eyes and the fur around its neck and head was thicker. Its one leg was dripping blood just like mine, that's when I realized it is _me! _

I stumbled away from the water's edge, but then I tripped over something that let out a groan when I tripped. I was on my feet a second later glaring at what tripped me. It was another animal like me but was larger with very short golden fur and blood dripping from his nose and from a gash above his eye. He shook his head then looked at me with chocolate brown eyes, which grew wide when he saw me; then he moved his hand-paw down to where a clone would hold his blaster. Alarm flashed through his eyes when he didn't find anything but fur. He quickly took his eyes of me and looked down only to see fur. He leapt up but tripped over his tail, I looked and saw I had one to it was orange at the base but faded into white.

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _The other animal snarled his eyes full of fear. That when I recognized the eyes.

"Rex?" I asked the animal gave a questioning look before nodding. "It's me, Ahsoka"

"Ahsoka?" his eyes looking into mine trying to figure out if I was telling the truth.

"Yes it's me; I wonder what _Skyguy_ did this time." I said with my Master's nickname.

"I don't know, but what are we? _Where_ are we?" he asked.

"I'm not sure"

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**(Obi-wan)**_

My eyes peeled open, and my head felt like I had banged it on a rock a 100 times. I looked around and was shocked to see grass and hills; ok we aren't on Tatooine or _the Resolute. _I walked over to a lake to get a drink, as I looked down I had to hold back a gasp, looking back at me was some animal, it had short dark brown fur with thick, long brown fur around its chin and deep blue eyes. It also had a gash running from the top of its nose to the back of its ear.

I blinked my eyes rapidly hoping it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but no it was me. My legs tensed when I heard a soft snarl behind me, I slowly turned to face the source, it was a large animal, with short black fur, and chocolate brown eyes, long sharp fangs, and a stream of blood running from its nose by how it looked I could tell it was broken. Its tail lashing back and forth, but fear filled its eyes.

I looked at its eyes, trying to place were I've seen them before, then my gaze shifted to the right and saw scar running around his one eye, the same scar I had seen countless times.

"Cody?" I asked; the animal froze.

"How do you know my name?" the animal asked, confusion swirling in its eyes.

"Cody it's me Obi-wan" I said quickly now knowing this was Cody.

"General? It is you! But where are we and what are we?" he asked looking down at his paws sadly.

**XxXxXxXxX **

_**(Anakin) **_

"_General? Is that you?" _ A voice asked pulling me back out of my deep sleep, my head was pounding and my side hurt.

"Yes it's me." I said opening my eyes to get the shock of my life instead of a clone looking at me it was some creature with big brown eyes full of concern. It was large with short black fur with chocolate brown eyes and at long tail that twitched nervously.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I snarled. The creature jumped back clearly on edge.

"AR- ARC Tro- Trooper F- F- Fives" It said its nervousness made him keep braking off.

"Fives?" I asked. Then I spotted a white mark on his forehead it was the same as the tattoo he had except it was fur.

"Yes sir" he said quickly, I stood up and looked down to see I had paws and my arm wasn't mechanical anymore. Looking around to see a lake I padded up to it see I had longish brown fur with deep blue eyes, and my scar running down my eye. I let my head sink down into my chest fur, but I pulled up quickly felling something wet and sticky, looking I saw a gash on my chest. I turned around and looked at Fives, he too had a gash, but over his shoulder instead.

"Fives what happened, where are we?" I asked.

"Sir all I remember is the pilot saying we were hit then crashing, as for where we are I have no idea sir" he said sadly looking down at his paws.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**(Waxer)**_

"What happened?"I askedmostly to myself.

"I don't know Wax, I don't know" something said, but I recognized the voice of my brother. I opened my eyes expecting to see me and my brother's shared face, but instead I saw, a big black furred animal with thicker fur around the muzzle, it had chocolate brown eyes and a long tail. I jumped up to my feet; only to groan in pain, I looked down to see a gash that ran down my leg, and blood dripping of my _FUR!_

"Calm down Waxer, it's me Boil"the animal said, I looked into its eyes and knew it was him.

"Boil, what happened where are we" I asked.

"I don't know but you might as well go look at yourself" he said, flicking his tail toward a lake. I got to my feet carefully holding my leg off the ground, and walked down there. As I looked in I saw another animal, with very short black fur, with brown eyes. Turning back to boil I saw a gash on the side of his face.

"What do you think happened to the others, do you think their like us?" I asked.

"I don't know"

**I HATED writing this chap. It was so boring, but now I can get to the real story :D and the updates will be slow I'm also still working on Echo still alive and my other story's, and I had nothing better to do on this STORMY day. Boredom is horrible ;( **


	3. Thunderclan

**Sorry it took so long been busy with school and other stories, ok enough excuses on with the story!**

Where are we?

I padded though the forest, me and my sister Dovewing had split up, to catch more prey, and we were going to meet back up at the lakeshore. I had already caught three mice and a sparrow, and it was close to the time I'm supposed to meet Dovewing, so I started toward the lake.

As I was nearing it a strange scent hit my nose, I dropped into a crouch and quietly made my way to a log and looked over to see a very large tom with very short golden fur, and the other was a small she-cat with orange-white fur. Anger boiled in my chest seeing these rouges this far in Thunderclan territory.

I leapt onto the she-cat who was closest, she let out a startled yowl, and tried to knock me off, but I could tell see didn't have much experiences fighting and I over powered her quickly. After I pinned I looked at the tom was about to leap at me.

"_Don't move or I'll rip her throat open!"_ I snarled, and extended my claws, placing them on her throat; I felt her tense and saw the tom look uncertain on what to do. But I didn't either, should I let them go with a stern warning, or bring them back to camp, I didn't have long to think.

"IVYPOOL!" a screech came from behind me; I flicked my ear as a light gray she-cat came racing over to me. I turned my head and looked into my sister's concerned blue eyes. "What happened?" she asked eyeing the she-cat under me and the tom standing three fox-lengths away.

"I found these two rouges trespassing" I snarled, but I felt my fur starting to lie flat.

"Let her up" Dovewing meowed, I hesitated and eyed the tom, but did what Dovewing asked and got of the she-cat. "Sorry about my sister, she leaps before she thinks. I hope she didn't do that?" Dovewing continued.

I followed her gaze and saw a bad wound on the she-cats leg and a gash above the tom's eye and blood dripping from his nose. But I didn't touch him or claw the she-cat that hard.

"No, but would you tell us where we are?" the she-cat asked, her icy blue eyes darted around nervously.

"You're in Thunderclan territory" I hissed, my tail lashing. Dovewing shot me an annoyed look.

"Thunderclan?" this time it was the tom who spoke. I sighed guessing they had never heard of the clans.

"Ok, I'll try to explain as simply as I can. There are four clans Riverclan who live on the other side of the lake who love water and fish, Windclan the live on that side of the lake and on the moors, then there's Shadowclan who live in the pine forest and marshes and are probably the meanest cats around, if you were found by them you would probably be in pieces. Then our clan Thunderclan, we're the most peaceful clan, and we live here in this part of the forest. We live by the Warrior code and-"

"That's all for now until Firestar says to tell them more" I interrupted Dovewing.

"Right, well I'm Dovewing and this is my sister Ivypool" Dovewing meowed.

"I'm Ahsoka and this is Rex" the she-cat meowed.

"You need to get those wounds checked out, come on we'll let Jayfeather take a look" Dovewing meowed. Turning toward the forest, Ahsoka and Rex gave each other an uncertain glance before following.

As we made our way through the forest I noticed Ahsoka limping badly, so I dropped back and fell in step with her. I felt her tense up and stare at me, before blinking in understanding and she leaned up against me.

"Thank you" I heard her whisper. We were nearing where I left my prey, when I saw something moving in the tree tops. I glanced at Dovewing and she walked over and took my place as Ahsoka's helper.

Took off toward the tree, my paws pushed of the ground, and as soon as they touched the tree my claws hooked into the bark, and I was clawing my way up to the branch I saw the squirrel on. Soon it was in my sight I got as low as I could and started sliding toward it. I was about to leap when a small branch under my paw snapped, the squirrel turned and raced to the end of the branch and jumped toward the other tree. But I wasn't letting it get away that easily I was right behind it and leapt from the branch toward the other tree, but I was going to land short so I reached out with one paw and caught my claw in the squirrels tail, before plummeting down to the ground. I heard someone gasp, as I neared the ground I flipped, putting my paws under me, and landed harder then I wanted, but it was still better then landing on my back. The squirrel was killed on impact so it saved me the trouble.

"You're crazy Ivypool" Dovewing meowed shaking her head.

"Remind me never to try that again" I purred. Looking down at the squirrel, before snatching it up in my jaws and started limping toward where I left my other freshkill, I look to Dovewing before she vanished into the undergrowth.

"Where is she going?" Rex asked, his brown eyes looking around nervously.

"Don't worry she'll be right back," I meowed before padding under a tree to dig up my catch. As I look at all the prey I knew I couldn't carry it all so I grabbed the squirrel and padded over to Rex. "Here take this" I meowed dropping it at his paws.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked giving me a puzzled look.

"What do you think, carry it mouse-brain" I snapped, he quickly picked it up, and I grabbed the rest when Dovewing came back carrying a rabbit.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soon we were outside the hollow, and Dovewing when in first followed by Rex then Ahsoka, and brought up the rear. All the cats froze when we entered camp, giving us worried glances.

"Who are these rouges Ivypool?" a meow made me turn to look at the gray face of my old mentor Cinderheart.

"I found them by the lake and they were injured, so Dovewing and I thought we should bring them back here" I meowed looking at my paws.

"You made a wise decision" Firestar meowed, his pelt glowing bright orange under the sun. "Bring them to Jayfeather's den, I will talk to them after" he meowed before heading to his den. 

I saw Ahsoka and Rex shift uncomfortably under the gaze of all the clan. I quickly led them into the Medicine cats den.

"I smell blood" a rough meow came from the other side of the den, and two sightless blue eyes rested on me, before a gray tabby tom came out of the shadows. "Ivypool, who are these cats?"

"Jayfeather they were by the lake and injured so me and Dovewing brought them here" he blinked before turning around.

"Briarlight, can you bring me some cobwebs" Jayfeather called, and soon a dark brown she-cat dragged herself to them, the cobwebs draped across her back. I heard Ahsoka gasp.

"What happened?" she asked looking at Briarlight's useless back legs.

"A tree fell…

**XxXxXxXxX **

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting" Firestar's yowl echoed across the clearing. "Cats of Thunderclan, I'm allowing these two cats who call themselves Rex and Ahsoka to say as long as they need. They will be sleeping in the apprentices den, Ivypool, Dovewing you will be responsible to show them how things work around here"

**Done with this chapter on to the next ;), wait more like on to homework, ;( why does every teacher decide to give a lot of homework the same day? **


	4. Windclan

**Sorry for the long wait, blame my school it should just sink already, and when I say sink I mean it, it's built on a SWAMP! Who's bright idea it was I don't know but when we get back next year we have to make sure there are no salamanders in our lockers.**

Where are we?

_(Obi-wan)_

The wind ruffled my fur, Cody and I had started walking through the long grass, away from the lake.

"Sir, what do you think happened to the others?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, but let's hope they're doing better than we are" I answered quietly.

"Hmm, Rex is probably yelling that I'm hiding to get out of-" he was cut off by a yowl the next thing I know I was thrown to the ground forcefully. Pain shot through my shoulder as I struggled to see who was attacking me.

Rage filled amber eyes glared down at me, just before long sharp fangs were coming toward my face. I managed to free one of my paws and smack the animal in the head, dazing it momentarily but it gave me enough time to force my hind leg into his rib cage, hard. The animal was sent reeling back.

"AH, you'll pay for that!" it snarled regaining its balance, its black fur standing on end. Then it leapt at me, its paw coming for my face, long black claws extended so far I could skin. I ducked at the last minute and the animal went over my head and onto my shoulders. Its claws hooked into my flesh, and it started biting my tail. I rolled onto my back and caught a glimpse of Cody fighting another animal excepted it was light brown with darker stripes and another smaller animal was helping.

My shoulders hit the ground crushing the animal under me. I quickly pulled myself up.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and everyone froze, before the brown tabby who was the oldest stepped forward.

"Who are you, why are you trespassing on Windclan territory?" it snarled.

"I'm sorry we're lost and did not mean to trespass, my name is Obi-wan Kenobi and this is Cody" I said nodding toward the clone commander.

"I'm Owlwhisker, this is my apprentice Whiskerpaw, and that's Breeze-" he was cut off as the black animal snarled.

"What are you doing? Telling this rouge who we are!" Breeze hissed glaring at Owlwhisker.

"-pelt, and it's not your decision to make I'm leading this patrol, and what I say goes" he finished; Breezepelt opened his jaws to protest but was cut off by Whiskerpaw.

"Owlwhisker are we taking them back to camp?" he asked. Owlwhisker nodded before turning back to me.

"I must apologize for my friends harsh behavior, come this way to get you patched up and then our leader will decide on what to do with you" he said waving his tail in one direction before heading off through the grass. Cody and I glanced at each other before following.

**I know short but I have to go study finals tomorrow. T.T **


	5. Riverclan

**Ok, so I've got essays to write this summer so I might not get to update as often as I would like to but don't blame me blame my teacher ok sorry NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Where are we?

_(Fives)_

I shook my head hoping this was a bad dream, but seeing the General told me sadly it isn't, how we got here is a mystery as is what we are.

"You know Fives I might have a way out of here" Skywalker said with a grin, which revealed two rows of sharp fangs; I felt the fur on my back stand on end.

"And what would that be General?" I asked worried, all of Skywalker's plans were crazy.

"Well easy we-" he was cut off by a loud screech, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with something heavy on top of me.

I quickly rolled to the side dislodging it, and got to my feet and faced another creature, a light gray tabby, which was crouched low baring its long fangs and with its claws unsheathed. I moved into the same position with my tail lashing back and forth, it blinked once before leaping at me, its fang heading for my throat. I quickly ducked and as it flew over me I pushed upwards, slamming my shoulders into its stomach, I heard a hiss from it when it hit the ground. I spun around to see it on the ground shaking its head. I wasn't going to let it attack this time so I charged at it and slammed my head into its chest.

"AHH, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR EARS OFF!" it snarled. Getting back on its paws and leaping at me again, but this time I didn't duck fast enough and claws met the side of face and I was pushed into the ground once again, and it looked like this animal was going to go through with what it said because I felt claws tearing at my ears. But suddenly the animal was gone, I got to my feet quickly and looked around to find where it went, then I spotted the General had him pinned to the ground. I saw the animal the general was fighting charging at him, I quickly leapt at it and started clawing at brown and white fur. The creature let out a yowl of surprise and started racking its claws over my shoulders.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" something called, I blinked and released the animal and looked at the animal that told us to stop. It was a female with gray fur and blue eyes, and behind her were two others both male the older was black with yellow eyes and the smallest was dark brown tabby with green eyes.

"Sorry Mistystar" the male I started out fighting padded forward looking at his paws.

"Who are you two, and why are you here?" she asked looking at us.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Fives, and we're lost" the General said walking up to stand next to me.

"My name is Mistystar leader of Riverclan, this is my deputy Reedwhisker and his apprentice Hollowpaw, the two mouse-brains that attacked you are Mintfur and Beetlewhisker" she said nodding to each in turn, "we will take you back to our camp to get your wounds checked out"

She turned and started padding away toward her camp.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When we got there Mistystar nodded to Hollowpaw, who turned to us.

"Follow me I'll take you to our medicine cat" he said and walked toward an overhang, I felt stares on my back as we walked I turned to meet them, they quickly diverted their attention elsewhere. Suddenly something hit my leg I looked down to see a tiny gray male animal shaking its head, it looked up at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you" he squeaked.

"Ha ha, Fishkit you are so clumsy" another youngling was running over except it golden and a female.

"HEY, you were chasing me Honeykit" Fishkit growled.

"Hey, come on you two go find your mother, I think Mosspelt will be mad when she learns you were bothering other cats" Hollowpaw said coming to stand by me.

"NO, Hollowpaw _pleeeeeeeesssssssssseeeeee_ don't tell her!" they begged.

"Ok if you go play somewhere else"

"Ok, bye" they said before running off.

"Sorry about the kits, come on lets have Mothwing take a look at you" he said leading me in side.

**Ok, so I only own Fishkit and Honeykit, and I don't want to hear anything about what Mosspelt's kits were really named because I don't think they told us yet. **


	6. Shadowclan

**What to say, oh I won't be updating any of my stories for the next few days mostly because I finished my essays but my computer crashed so I have to rewrite them by MONDAY! Wish me luck ;)**

Where are we?

_(Waxer)_

"Well, look on the bright side no more fighting no more war" Boil said grinning at me.

"Yes except, we're some creature, we have no idea where the others are, and to top that I'm hungry" I snapped back at him, suddenly I had a feeling we were being watched "Boil, do you have the feeling we're being watched?"

"Ya, what do you think is out there?" he asked eyeing the trees cautiously, as he turned back to me there was a earsplitting screech and a dark brown animal launched itself onto Boil, clawing at his shoulders.

"BOIL!" I cried and lunged forward only to be knocked to the ground; I turned on my attacker to see a white female staring back at me with furious eyes. She lifted a paw and slashed at my face with long claws, a screech of pain escaped my mouth. I used my strength and size against her and got my teeth into her shoulder, while pushing with my hind legs I sent her tumbling to the ground. As she tried to get to her feet leapt at her and clawed at her side '_the battles not over until the opponent is dead'_ was the only thing going through my mind the most important thing they taught us on Kamino.

Suddenly I felt pain in my shoulder and was tossed to the ground; I shook my head and looked up to see a large brown male towering over me. Pain shot through my tail, and I saw a small black female sinking her fangs into it, I went to lunge at her when the male pushed me into the ground again. I saw his claws heading for my throat, I moved at the last second and they racked my forehead, the pain in my tail increased. I finally freed one of my hind legs and kicked out blindly, I heard a cry of pain and my tail was freed, I felt my ears being clawed as well as my chest, I could hear something screeching only to realize it was myself. Whenever I could I claw at one of them, finally I just went limp, and my cries died away with my throat left raw.

"I think he's hand enough" a voice said above me.

"This one too" a voice called from a little ways away.

"Snowbird, you ok?"

"Ya, I'm just a bit chewed up."

"Well they put a good fight for just two of them against six of us"

"Come on let's see what Blackstar wants us to do with them"

I felt teeth grab my neck and lift me up, but soon drop me back down.

"Uh, he's heavier then he looks" a voice growled.

"Come on I'll help" I felt teeth grab my neck again and more teeth grab my back, as the world faded around me and I slipped into darkness.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ugh, what did they do to you guys?" I heard someone snarl. I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't budge. After awhile they finally opened and I tried to get my bearings.

"_Where… am I?"_ I was shocked at how rough my voice was.

"You're awake! Your throat must be very raw here let me get you something" a voice said and I saw a small male tabby, disappear for a moment then reappear with something on his paw "here eat this it's a honeycomb it will sooth your throat, and you're in Shadowclan's camp. I'm Littlecloud the Shadowclan medicine cat"

"I'm Waxer, what happened?" I asked.

"You were brought to me soaked in your own blood after getting into a fight with Snowbird, Ratscar, Oakfur, Toadfoot, Ferretpaw, and Pinepaw, you and your friend over there are lucky to be alive" he said, and I saw Boil lying very still on the other side of the cave. "Now eat, and rest you need it" Littlecloud said before turning away. I ate the honeycomb quickly the sweet taste soothed my throat and I drifted off.


	7. Place without Stars

**Hey I'm back I finished my essays and got them to school on time ;) the story is going to center around Ahsoka and Ivypool.**

Where Are We?

_(Ahsoka)_

Rex was nervous, I could tell by how his tail twitched.

"Ahsoka, do you trust them?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't know Rex, but we don't seem to have a choice" I said sadly. I looked up to see Ivypool and Dovewing coming over to us. Dovewing was carrying some small animal with long ears and a fluffy white tail. Ivypool was carrying two small gray things with round ears; she dropped them at our paws.

"Here, eat these" she said sitting down by Dovewing and started eating the long eared thing with her. I looked down at one of the gray things, I could see Rex hesitating to before taking a bite, soon his was gone and he was licking his lips.

"There not that bad" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him and forced myself to take a bite. It was good it tasted like something I had eaten back on Shilli so long ago. I finished it quickly, and saw Ivypool and Dovewing were also done.

"Come on its getting late and we're tired, so come we'll show you the den" Dovewing yawned, I nodded getting to my paws realizing just how tired I am. They lead us into the den and went to their own nests Rex and I went to the far corner and laid back to back. Sleep fell on me as soon as I closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXX

_(Ivypool) _

I watched as they two fell asleep before letting into it myself, but as soon as I closed my eyes I found myself in the all too familiar forest with no stars. 

"Ah, Ivypool where have you been all this time?" a cold but familiar voice said in my ear. I spun around and saw Hawkfrost standing there his blue eyes burning into me, "come on there's a meeting" he said turning toward the clearing. I followed, spotting all the cats there Tigerheart, Breezepelt, and a few others, luckily Blossomfall had guard duty tonight.

"My loyal warriors, we have a new cat joining us tonight" Tigerstar yowled standing on top of a log in the middle of the clearing, "She may not be a clan cat, but she has the heart of a warrior"

My heart started sinking and I spotted familiar orange-white fur.

"Come up here Ahsoka" the she-cat jumped up onto the log and I saw the terror in her eyes, relief flashed through them when she spotted me. I leapt to my paws and stalked toward Tigerstar's log, _"Yes Ivypool?"_ he snarled.

"I'm sorry Tigerstar but… I have guard duty tonight if you can excuse me" I meowed meeting Ahsoka's gaze.

"You've been loyal to us Ivypool, you may go" he meowed flicking his tail.

I woke with a start; I got to my paws and rushed over to Ahsoka. I started swatting at her muzzle trying to wake her, I accidently smacked Rex who woke up and jumped to his paw and bared his teeth.

"_What are you doing?"_ he snarled, I ignored him.

"Ivypool what are you doing?" I heard Dovewing ask waking up. I continued to try and wake up Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka wake up! Leave that place! Open your eyes, and leave that dark place!" I growled in her ear, and stabbed her nose. She let out a cry of pain and opened her eyes.

"_What, Ivypool what was that place who were they?"_ she cried, her blue eyes were wide with terror.

"Calm down Ahsoka, just tell me what happened." I meowed as calmly as I could.

"Ok, when I fell asleep I found myself in a dark field. That's when that large brown tabby tom came and told me to follow him; I didn't know what was going on so I did as I was told. We got to the clearing and there were already a lot of cats there I told me to sit by the log and wait. After he told the other cats about me I was told to get on the log next to him, that's where I saw you. I was petrified when you left they dragged a young cat toward me, she was so young and had stars shining in her black and white pelt. They told me to kill and prove my loyalty; the young cat looked at me with questioning eyes they weren't pleading for me to help her they were asking me what I was going to do. That's when you woke me up" I meowed looking at her paws.

"Those were the Dark Forest cats, the tom who found you is Tigerstar, there evil cats only want death and power." I meowed sadly.

"Wait, then whey were you there?" she asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Heh, you have are right to ask me that, when I was an apprentice I envied Dovewing because of how the older cats treated her. I wanted to be better than her and the Dark Forest cats saw that and sent Hawkfrost to teach me and get me on their side. I'm sad to say it worked, I became a loyal warrior for them, but then I saw the light in what they're doing, creating an army. I wanted out but I couldn't get out so I became a spy I tell Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather what their next move is. I may see other cats from there do not speak to them, even if you see them here in camp you can't talk to them, don't say a word even to cats that aren't there, I'm the only cat you can turn to" I meowed.

"Wait, does that mean I'll be going back?" she asked horrified.

"Most likely, no cat gets out of it, but I'll ask Tigerstar if I could be your trainer" I sighed.

"Thank you Ivypool, what are you going to do tonight?" she asked looking at me.

"I'll do as I said let Blossomfall go and get some rest, _you will see her in the Dark Forest tomorrow_" I meowed, but that last part fell into a whisper and only Ahsoka could hear, unless Dovewing was being nosey and used her powers.

I nodded to everyone and left the den, I walked over to Blossomfall.

"I'll take over watch, I suggest you don't go to the Dark Forest tonight its chaos" I whispered meeting her gaze evenly.

"Thanks for the word of warning" she meowed before heading to the warriors den. I sighed as the cold wind blew, leaf-bare is coming, this is going to be a long night.


	8. Territory

**Ya Ya I know it's been forever, but I have a reason, new books out duh and I can officially say I have read all the Manga, Super Editions, Field Guides, and Normal Series in Warriors so I've read ALL the books. Also I will be staying with Rex and Ahsoka for awhile and will change POV's every few chaps if something important happens. **

Where Are We?

_(Rex)_

I blinked it was still dark but that's normal, sitting up I yawn and stretch _'it's strange stretching when you have four legs and no arms'_ I thought annoyed _'what I wouldn't give to be back where I belong, and as a human again' _and with that last thought I walked out of the den avoiding stepping on someone.

When I was outside I spotted Ivypool sitting and watching the entrance to camp, a icy wind ruffled my short fur and I was amazed how she stayed out her so long in this cold weather, then again her fur is thicker then mine. I walked up to and sat down, she jumped and spun around to face me, anger and rage boiling in her eyes.

"_What are-_ Sorry you scared me normally cats _aren't_ up so early, so why are you?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing me warily.

"Where I'm from you have to get up early, meaning the- Ahsoka will be up soon as well" I said, I was strange not saying the Commander, Ivypool tilted her head.

"The what?" She asked, her eyes narrowing down to little slits.

"Nothing just a slip of the tongue" I said quickly, a little too quickly, because I could tell by how her ears went back she didn't believe me, but thankfully she didn't push it.

"Humph ok, so where are you from?" she asked.

"Far away from here, I don't know if we will even be able to get back" I sighed and felt my tail brush the ground.

"Of course we'll get back Rex what would they do without us?" a new voice said and I saw Ahsoka come out of the den and shake her pelt, before coming toward us.

"Well it would be peaceful without you around" I said looking thoughtful "but they need me I'm there best fighter" I laughed and saw her eyes narrow, "Kidding kidding, calm down" I said quickly.

"Hmm I let it pass this time, but don't expect me to cover your back" she said rolling her eyes.

"Of course you won't because we'll both be running side by side after Skywalker" I joked, I heard a muffled laugh behind me, I turned to see Ivypool laughing.

"Do you two always act like this? It's quite entertaining" she said twitching her whiskers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, glaring at her, I could feel Ahsoka come up beside me.

"You two are worse than a bunch of kits" she snickered, before looking up and around me.

"Ivypool I thought Blossomfall was assigned to guard camp?" a deep voice said from near the warriors den, I turned and saw a large brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

"Yes Brambleclaw she was but I couldn't sleep so I thought I would make myself useful and guard the camp letting her sleep" Ivypool said looking down, "was I right to do that?" she asked, her tail twitching nervously.

"Yes that's fine; when Dovewing gets up I want you to show these two the territory" he said nodding at me and Ahsoka, Ivypool nodded; and we watched as he walked away.

"Well why don't you guys go get something to eat while I get Dovewing up and we will join you" she said turning toward the den.

"Alright see you soon" Ahsoka said before heading toward a pile of animals that I learned was called the fresh-kill pile. I went after her, wishing we could find out what happened to the others.

"Want to share this?" she asked probing an animal with one paw _'Ah rabbit that's what it's called'_ I thought and decide why not.

"Sure" I said before grabbing the rabbit and taking it over to where they ate last time. I took a bite and was surprised it didn't taste the same _'why are you surprised di'kut, it's not like ration bars where they all taste them same'_ I scolded myself, and continued eating. We where almost done when a cream colored tom with half a tail stalked up to us, his eyes blazing with fury.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT OUR PREY BEFORE US YOU _FOX-HEARTS_!" he roared in Ahsoka's face, she shrank back from the cat. Rage boiled up inside me and I jumped in front of her, my fur bristling.

"Anything you have to say, say it to me!" I growled; he was taken aback by my outburst.

"Well where did you get the idea you could have any of our prey, you fox-hearted rogue!" he snarled.

"Enough Berrynose, enough" someone snapped and I saw Ivypool and Dovewing racing over.

"What you two _apprentice-warriors_ are giving rogues our prey!" he sneered; Ivypool stepped forward her claws extended, but Dovewing jumped in front of her pushing her back, "ha you are no more than apprentices" he laughed.

"Berrynose that's enough in less you want to change the elders bedding and check them for tick for a moon!" someone roared, I turned to see Firestar, Brambleclaw, a pale ginger she-cat, and a long haired gray tom, stalking up.

"I gave them permission to eat" Brambleclaw said, glaring at Berrynose.

"Y- You did?" he gasped, wide eyed.

"Yes I did, Ivypool, Dovewing why don't you go show Rex and Ahsoka the territory" Brambleclaw meowed looking at us, they nodded and we quickly made our way out of camp.

"Sorry about Berrynose he can be a mouse-brain at times" Dovewing meowed looking at us sympathetically.

"It's alright we know one or two like that" Ahsoka said, giving her a grin. After that we walked in silence until we came to a stream, I was about to jump across when Ivypool stopped me.

"No that's the Windclan border, we can't cross" she meowed, her blue eyes darkening.

"Windclan, isn't that one of the other clans you told us about?" I asked.

"Yes, they are cunning and traitors!" she spat.

"Ivypool they are not traitors, you can't blame a whole clan for what a few cats did!" Dovewing scolded, "Remember that Tigerstar was Thunderclan, and Thistleclaw, so are you saying Thunderclan is full of traitors as well?"

"Umm no, sorry" she sighed looking at her paws.

"Come on let's keep going" Dovewing meowed heading in the other direction we passed Sky Oak and an old road or as they call it thunderpath. Before we came to a clearing, we crossed and stopped on the edge of a pine forest, where a nasty smell hit my nose.

"What is that?" I growled.

"That's Shadowclan territory; they are the nastiest and foulest of clans by the lake, let's just say if you were found by them you would have been shredded" Dovewing growled, I could hear the pure hatred in her voice.

"You seem to have a strong dislike for them" Ahsoka said, curiosity filling her sky blue eyes.

"I once loved a Shadowclan cat but he betrayed me, because of him his clan held Ivypool prisoner for catmint a herb that we needed." She whispered sadness filling her eyes.

"I never betrayed you, and I still love you Dovewing, Littlecloud would have died if it wasn't for that herb. I hated the way got it though, no matter how revolting your sister is" a voice hissed from the shadows, and a large brown tabby tom stalked out everyone bristled.

"How dare you say that about my sister Tigerheart!" Dovewing roared.

"I say it because she tried to kill my brother Flametail in Starclan!" He spat.

"They made me I didn't want to" Ivypool snarled, and Tigerheart took a step forward baring his teeth. That's when Dovewing lunged and clawed his muzzle; he let out a cry of pain and stumbled back.

"That's just a warning cross the border again and we'll shred your ears!" she snarled, the tom snarled once more and vanished into the shadows, "Come on let's go!" she hissed and stalked back toward camp.

**I hoped you liked this chapter :P**


	9. Hunting Edited!

**Sorry it's been so long I've been away and just got back ;) Ok I didn't mean to post this earlier, it wasn't done.**

_(Rex)_

'_Two months or as they call them moons have gone by without a single change, ugh are we ever going to get back'_ I thought bitterly, I looked over to see Ahsoka play fighting with Cherrykit and Molekit. Lionblaze came over to me.

"Do you and Ahsoka want to join me and Cinderheart, we're going hunting?" he asked, I really didn't want to let's just say I'm not the best hunter but if we wanted to stay we had to help.

"Ok, let me go get her" I said before heading over to where Cherrykit and Molekit had pinned Ahsoka, "soka we're going hunting with Lionblaze and Cinderheart" she looked up and nodded.

"Ok" she said shaking off Cherrykit and Molekit and bounding over to me, "let's go"

We made our way over to the entrance of camp where Lionblaze and Cinderheart were waiting, they nodded and we headed out into the forest.

"Cinderheart and I will hunt by the abandoned two-leg nest and you two can hunt down in the clearing and by the Shadowclan border" Lionblaze said turning up toward the path that leads to the two-leg nest. I nod before turning the other way that leads to the border, Ahsoka on my tail.

We walk in silence as we made our ways through the undergrowth; the wind blew in my face making me shiver _'how much I would give for my temperature controlled armor'_ I thought. There was talk around camp that leaf-bare was coming early, and I'm guessing leaf-bare is winter for how kniffing cold it is! _'I'm not one to complain about the weather but here I have no base to go back to or armor, I wish I had longer fur, yes it grew out a bit but nothing like the thickness of Ahsoka's or the other cats around camp!'_ I thought bitterly. Soon we reached the clearing and Ahsoka took one side and I took the other.

The scent of mouse hit my nose and I closed in on it, soon I spotted it _'the stupid mouse it cornered itself' _I dropped into a crouch, and made my way toward it, I was doing good or at least better than normal. I was just about to jump when _'CRUNCH'_ I stepped onto a pile of dead leaves, the mouse darted in between my paws. I quickly turned and raced after it, my paw shot out to grab it when it shot down it burrow. _'Great first try and miss like always' _

_**Flashback:**_

"_No" Ivypool snapped "shift your weight to your hindquarters, like this!" she demonstrated once again. Ahsoka got it right away, _'but this is not me, I'm a soldier not a hunter!' _I tried again and this time I think I got it._

"_UGH! Will you ever get this you mouse-brain?" Ivypool hissed her tail lashing back and forth. _

"_Sorry I'm not a hunter I'm a fighter!" I snapped back, and tried again. _

"_GRRR I give up! Ahsoka maybe you can teach him something!" she growled and stalked away._

_**End Flashback**_

I jumped onto the log and scanned the area, I felt like I was being watched, I turned quickly toward Shadowclan territory. My eyes scanned the shadowy forest, until they rested on two large figures in the shadow of one of the larger pine trees. I bristled and leapt off the log and charged up to the border and bared my teeth threatening them to cross. They looked at each other, their night black pelts blended in perfectly; they were twins I could tell that right away. They quickly disappeared into the forest again; I stood there for a few moments before turning away and started hunting again.

A rabbit jumped in front of me, a jumped at it and for the first time hooked my claws into its flesh I delivered a swift bit to the neck, killing it instantly. I picked it up and went to find Ahsoka.

"Hey Rex, nice catch" she said as I padded up to her she had a small pile of prey at her paws, but something was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked she looked at her paws.

"Rex I can't sense anything, I can't even feel the force anymore!" she whispered.

"Ahsoka once we get back everything will be back to normal" I said softly.

"But what if I don't want to go back?" she said looking up into my eyes; my heart skipped a beat at that thought.

"We- we will think about that when the time comes" I said quickly, not wanting to think about that, "come on let's get back" I grabbed my rabbit and headed back to where we were to meet Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

They were already there waiting for us, Lionblaze had caught two sparrows and a squirrel, Cinderheart had caught three mice, a robin, and a vole.

"You took your time" Cinderheart laughed, and picked up her prey.

"Lionblaze, there were two Shadowclan warriors on the border" I said before he could turn away, he froze and turned back to me.

"Did they cross?" he asked, his neck fur bristling, at the news.

"No they didn't, but they looked like they were about to when they spotted me and disappeared" I answered, his eyes narrowed, but he nodded and turned away.

"We will have to tell Brambleclaw, that border will have to be checked more often" he said picking up his prey and following Cinderheart, Ahsoka and I followed. When we reached camp the sun was beginning to set, I was about to grab something to eat and go to sleep when Firestar started to call the cats going to the gathering. Ahsoka and I had yet to go and honestly I don't really care.

"Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Sandstorm, and Rex" I froze when I heard my name.

"What?" I whispered.

"Come on we're leaving, see you Ivypool, Ahsoka!" Dovewing said coming up to me and Ahsoka, and called over to Ivypool.

"Bye Rex, Dovewing tell me about the gathering" Ahsoka said heading over to the fresh kill pile.

"Come on they're waiting for us!" Dovewing snapped, and we headed over to the rest of the group, that had gathered around the entrance to camp. Firestar nodded and we headed off to the gathering.

**Ok I was going to add the gathering in here to but I'm going to hold off on that and put it in the next chap or the one after, because I might switch POV's next chap.**


	10. GatheringDifferent POV

**Is it true? Am I updating? Yes and Yes I am and I'm really sorry for the long wait and this chap. isn't going to be the best but I'm trying ;)**

Where are we?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~(Waxer)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_Two months have passed since Boil and I had woken here and in that time we've learned how to hunt and fight; Blackstar asked us to join his clan and we agreed but both of us would jump at the chance to get home. Boil and I both have new names: Boil is now called Foxfoot and I'm called Crowpelt. We both wish we could've keep our old names and still call each other by them when we are alone, and our eyes are open for the others but we've seen no sign of them'_

"Foxfoot, Crowpelt" Blackstar called "You both will be joining us at the gathering tonight but for now go make yourselves useful and go hunting"

"Yes sir" Boil and I said and headed out of camp.

"Blackstar doesn't like us you know" Boil spat with his lashing "He only asked us to join because we saved those kits from that hawk"

"Yea I know, come on lets go hunt by the Thunderclan border"

"Yea all right…" We reached the border I a few minutes and stopped to rest under a tree before we started hunting and as we were resting Boil asked the strangest question…

"Hey Waxer you ever wonder what happened to the others?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Just wondering" I knew him better then that Boil doesn't bring something up to leave it at 'Just wondering'.

"Yea right spit it out Boil the likeliness of you leaving something at just wondering is like the chance of me getting killed by a brother not going to happen! So spit it out!"

"I was just wondering if you thought about them like I do that's all." He sighed the his ears twitched and he looked over the border into Thunderclan's clearing, I followed his gaze to see a large tom with short blond fur and honey-brown eyes like Boil's and mine he also had the same body type as us. We watched as he missed a mouse that shot down into its burrow, the tom stood there for a moment as his tail lashed in annoyance. Then he jumped onto a log his back toward us he looked out across the clearing scanning for prey then his pelt bristled and he quickly turned to the border, his eyes sweeping it then his gaze locked on us. His ears flattened and teeth bared as he jumped off the log and charged up to the edge of the border, Boil and I shared a glance before turning away and heading deeper into our territory.

"Did you notice something familiar about him?" I asked as we stopped again a good distance from the border.

"Besides the fact he looked just like us except he was blond" Boil said sarcastically.

"I think we just found the Captain"

"You think!"

"But why did he attack us?"

"I don't know"

"He might not know another clone's cat form besides his own he might be with a Jedi" I said quickly then looked at the sky and my heart sank as I saw how low the sun was. "Come on we'll talk about this later lets catch something and get back to camp."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You two get back her late and only bring two frogs and a squirrel!" Blackstar hissed his tail lashing "I don't have time to punish you two now but I will when we get back! Let's go" he snarled and led the patrol that consisted of Boil, Rowanclaw, Littlecloud, Applefur, Snowbird, Tawnypelt, Redwillow, Owlclaw, Starlingpaw, and me out of camp and toward the lake.

We mostly walked in silence as we crossed into Riverclan territory. I blinked as I saw a group of cats crossing a log onto an island 'here we go' I thought as we reached the log and I saw the tail of the last cat that was crossing before disappear into the undergrowth. Blackstar led the way across the slippery log and the rest of us followed, when it was my turn I took much care into where I placed my paws so I wouldn't slip into the churning black water below. I made it across safely and was soon joined by Boil.

We waited until we were all across then Blackstar gave the signal and we all headed toward the center of the island, when we reached it we were met with all sorts of cats, and the patrol quickly dispersed among them. Boil stayed at my side as we made our way through the crowd of cats. Until one caught my eye the tom from earlier I nudged Boil and angled my ears toward the tom, Boil looked then nodded to me and we made our way over to the tom who was sitting to the side away from the crowd of cats. I was just about to call out when a gray she-cat padded over to him.

"Come on Rex this is the only time in a moon where you can socialize outside of your clan" the she-cat meowed then she looked around the clearing until her eye rested on us "Hey you two come here" Boil and I glanced at each other before padding over. "I'm Dovewing and this is Rex, you're from Shadowclan right I've never seen you before"

"Yes ma'am I'm Crowpelt and this is Foxfoot it's a pleasure to meet you" I said giving a slight nod and Boil followed in suit, I looked to see Rex glaring at us.

"You were the two on the border this afternoon" he accused.

"Rex!" Dovewing gasped.

"Yes we were Captain" Boil meowed evenly though his eyes were diverted away like any clones would be when speaking to a commanding officer, Rex visibly froze and turned to Dovewing.

"Dovewing I must talk with these two alone if I may?" the she-cat looked slightly confused but turned padded away, Rex then stood and pointed toward the undergrowth with his tail before padding into it with Boil and following close behind. As soon as we were out of sight he stopped and turned to us. "Who are you? What do you know?"

"Captain it's me Waxer and big mouth here is Boil" I spoke quietly.

"Waxer, Boil… Ahsoka and I were starting to think we were the only ones here" he whispered then looked up at us "look we don't have time to talk now the gathering will start soon lets meet at the border moonhigh tomorrow night."

"We'll be there sir"

**I'm disappointed with the ending and I kind of put the gathering in here so the next chap. will most likely be the meeting at moonhigh until next time. **


	11. Moonhigh meeting

**Ok I'm having problems with word right now but I'm going to try and write a chap anyway…**

Where are we?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Rex) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The gathering went by quickly, but that may have been because my mind was elsewhere, when we got back to the hollow I went straight to the den and the sight that greeted me made my paws freeze. Ahsoka lay on her side gasping for air and the den reeked of blood, Ivypool, Briarlight, and Brightheart stood next to her trying to stop the bleeding with cobwebs, Ivypool looked up and spotted me right away.

"**Don't just stand get Jayfeather!"** she gasped before looking back down at what she was doing, I turned and raced back to the clearing where I spotted Jayfeather and Firestar sharing a few words.

"Jayfeather!" I gasped running over to them.

"What I'm talking!" he spat but I ignored his hostile tone.

"_Ahsoka's injured badly she needs your help!"_ he blinked then darted to my den with Firestar and I on his heels, when we reached the den the she-cats parted to let the medicine cat though.

"Briarlight I need you to get me…" I stopped listening as he listed herbs my eyes were on Ahsoka I could now see the large gash on her side and the smaller claw marks. "Alright everyone out who doesn't have something useful to do"

Firestar, Ivypool, Dovewing, and I backed out of the den, Firestar made his way over to his own den as the three of us sat and waited. Finally I turned to Ivypool "What happened?"

"I'm not sure I arrived a little later then her; but I found her fighting Breezepelt with a group of Dark Forest and Clan cats watching. As I tried to stop them I was held back by Hawkfrost, I managed to wake myself up and get her out of there; _but not soon enough_" she whispered the last part and glanced back at the den fear in her gaze. Time trickled by slowly I looked up to see the sky becoming light as the sun rose chasing the moon and stars away.

Finally the entrance of the den shook and the gray tabby head of Jayfeather appeared, his nose twitched and he turned his sightless eyes on us.

"Ahsoka needs rest now, only time will tell if she will survive" he rasped and started to head for his den when he suddenly stopped and turned back to us "I recommend you leave her in peace, though Ivypool I think you should sit with her and keep her away from… you know"

"Yes Jayfeather" Ivypool meowed and bounded back into the den and Jayfeather disappeared into his den, leaving Dovewing and I alone.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The day went by slowly and with every cat coming up to me asking how Ahsoka is I was driven mad, finally I saw the moon start to rise and quickly snuck out of camp and headed toward the Shadowclan border my paws carried me quickly and my ears alerted me to every sound, when I reached the clearing I headed over to the log I sat on earlier and stared at the stars _'funny how all the time I was in space I never really looked at the stars'_ I though feeling all the pain and worry leave my body as I calmed down.

My ear twitched when I heard a branch snap at first I thought it was Waxer and Boil but I came from behind me from Thunderclan territory.

"Who's there?" I called the feeling that I was being watched grew, then I saw a large bulky animal step out into the moonlight, I felt my fur bristle as it swung its head around to look at me. It pulled back its lips to reveal long yellow fangs; then it charged at me_ 'oh out of all the times I wished I had my blaster' _I though as I dodged out of the way and leapt onto its back and started clawing ruthless at its ears and eyes.

It shook me off and placed a giant paw on my chest, and as I gasped for a breath it parted its jaws to finish me off.

"**Captain!"** someone screeched and I saw what looked like two shadows attack the animal the first went for its head and the second started clawing at the paw crushing my rib cage. My vision started to haze when the shadow who I guess is either Waxer or Boil sunk his fangs deep into the animals paw causing it to rear up and I was able to suck in a shaky breath. Then I heard an earsplitting screech and saw a cat leap onto the animal's back and felt something grab my scruff and drag me away; that's when I lost consciousness.

When I woke again I saw the animal lumbering away, I managed to get to my paws to see Ivypool and Dovewing glancing suspiciously at Waxer and Boil who were making their way over to me, Boil looked fine while Waxer was balancing on three legs with his left foreleg drawn up.

"You alright Captain?" Waxer asked worriedly.

"Ah well I would have been worse if you two didn't show up when you did" I rasped.

"Captain? Why calling him that and what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Ivypool hissed.

"Yes what you two doing on Thunderclan territory?" someone spat from the shadows of the pines and I saw a large white tom with black paws standing there.

"Blackstar!" both Waxer and Boil gasped.

"Sellin' out our secrets to Thunderclan are ya?" he hissed pacing along the border.

"Blackstar we-" Boil started but the tom silenced him.

"I don't want to hear it! If I see either of you on Shadowclan territory again I'll personally rip out your throats!" he threatened; that's when I snapped nobody threatens my brothers.

"_**Don't you threaten my brothers! Or I'll come over and skin you alive!"**_ I spat unsheathing my claws.

"Brothers?" Blackstar gasped his eyes widening it shock "I didn't know you had kin in Thunderclan; _you should stick with that flea-bitten excuse for a warrior!_" he yowled before vanishing into the pines.

"Now what do we do?" Waxer asked, looking at Boil and then at me.

"Can we take them back to camp and see what Firestar says, or at least get Waxer's leg checked by Jayfeather?" I asked knowing all too well that I was in no position to take it upon myself.

"Are they really your brothers Rex?" Dovewing asked "you didn't seem to know them at the gathering"

"Yes they brothers Waxer and Boil it had a long time since I had seen them that's why I didn't recognize them at the gathering. Ivypool as for your question on why they call me Captain it's because that was my old name, I changed it recently to Rex"

"Ok we'll see what Firestar says come" Dovewing meowed leading the way back to camp.

**Well this chap didn't come out the way I had planned mainly Ahsoka becoming injured wasn't my plan but this chap seemed to write itself. **


	12. After the battle with the Badger

**Hello, before you kill me I haven't updated any stories besides as one shot which I wrote during a study hall, and I'm probably not update many stories until after the 28****th**** because I need to get my grades up so I can go on a school trip. But with a four day weekend I thought I would update something and someone wanted this *shoots mock glare at Spottedpelt* **

Where are we?

_(Rex)_

My body protested every step I took, my chest is tight and I felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs _'where's Kix when you need him'_ I thought the a wave of sadness washed over me at the thought of the 501st, Torrent the most, they were my men and knowing that they are still fighting- _dying_- without me by their side.

Waxer wasn't doing much better he let out a small hiss every step he took, gave sharp cries when the brambles snagged his drawn up foreleg. Boil did what he could to protect his brother-by-choice's foreleg but they still managed to snag Waxer and jostle his leg.

I noticed as we got closer to camp, the harder it was to breathe and I started to take raspy breaths, Dovewing noticed and gave me a worried glance.

"Rex, are you alright?" she asked concern evident in her voice, Ivypool who was leading the way to camp, glanced back and slowed her pace.

I tried to answer but I couldn't get anything out besides _"Can't brea-"_ then I stumbled, dark spots clouding my eyes. I tried to get back to me feet but the pain in my chest was too great and my legs gave out underneath me. I lay on the ground gasping for air, the worried face of Ivypool, Dovewing, Boil, and Waxer; the jaws were moving but can't hear anything. The darkness consumed me...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Waxer) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I stared at the Captain's motionless body in horror, I don't understand how his condition could have deteriorated so quickly; unless…

"_His ribs…"_ I whispered in horror.

"What?" Ivypool snapped her head jerking around to look at me.

"His ribs! That… badger stood on his chest, he could have broken several ribs and could be the reason he is having a hard time breathing!"

"We have to get him to camp. Ivypool help me carry him" Dovewing said grabbing Rex's scruff, and Ivypool made her way over and grabbed his back gently in her jaw. When they tried to lift him he slipped from their jaws.

"He's heavy" Ivypool gasped. Boil stepped up and crouched down beside Rex.

"Get him onto my back" he ordered softly, the she-cats looked at him in shock.

"What? You can't carry him by yourself!" Dovewing said in shock as I limped over and grabbed Rex's scruff and slid him as gently as I could, while keeping myself from falling, onto Boil's back. Boil then stood and nudged Rex into a better position, he glanced at the two she-cats expectantly. They were staring at him in amazement.

"How can you lift him so easily? It's like you're used to carrying him" Dovewing asked. I saw my brother's eyes narrow and his neck fur start to bristle, I know why to…

_(Flashback)_

"_Alright boys here's plan Riz, you and Vat take the east entrance; Waxer, you and Fit are going to take south entrance; Boil, you and I are going to be climbing the wall. Any questions?" Sergeant Banker said glancing at our squad, when nobody said anything he continued "Alright, meet back here by sunrise" with that we grabbed our gear and headed toward the droid base. _

…

_Fit glanced my way as I set up the detonator to blow the door._

"_I have a bad feeling about this Wax…" he said worriedly, I resisted rolling my eyes even though he wouldn't see it because of my helmet. _

"_Fit, you have a bad feeling about everything; even back in training" I responded turning my helmeted head toward him momentarily, before looking back at the explosive in my hands. _

"_Well you never did know when they were using live fire" he countered, "Keep your eye on the detonator, I'd rather not die today especially by my own brothers hands!" he scolded me I had to laugh at that, Fit was always so paranoid._

"_Fit, I could set this with my eyes closed" I shot back, chuckling slightly as he tensed. _

"_I have to thank whoever designed this armor because if we didn't have the internal comm. we'd be fried by now" _

"_Yes the internal comm. that __**all **__of us share now quit the chatter!" Banker's voice came through the comm. and we fell silent. _

"_Alright ready to detonate" I spoke through the comm. to Riz and Vat, who were waiting for us._

"_Ok on my mark…" it was Riz who spoke "three… two… one" and thumb hit the button and backed away quickly and watched the simultaneous explosions. _

_Somehow they knew, they were waiting, the droids weren't panicking like we expected them to be, like we __**needed**__ them to be. As the doors fell open Fit and I found ourselves looking down the barrels of a wall of blasters._

"_**We've been compromised!"**__ Fit shouted into the comm. as he leveled his blaster toward the droids who opened fire, I could here over the comm. that the others were having the same problems. Being outnumbered and outgunned with no back nearby in was target practice for the droids. _

_I saw Fit take a shot in chest, and fall to the ground; I quickly diverted my eyes not wanting to see my brother's broken body. I continued to duck and roll out of the way of blaster shots, I noticed the deece in my hands start to grow warm; then it stopped firing._

"_**Shab!" **__I cursed as I threw the smoking blaster away from me and turned on my heels to race toward the undergrowth, when something grabbed my ankle keeping me in place, trying to make myself as small as possible I looked to see Fit lightly clutching my ankle, begging me not to leave him. What could I do leave him there to die or try and save him and us both killed?_

"_I'm sorry" I cried as I pulled my ankle free from his grasp and ran not looking back, for the first time I was glad that we wore helmets I couldn't see the betrayal and pain etched on his face, though I can imagine it quite well. _

…

_I got to the meeting point, I was the only one there so I probed myself up against a tree; for the first time feeling the aching pain in my shoulder and realized I had taken a hit. But didn't care I had left my brother behind… _

…

_An hour later the bushes rattled and I froze suddenly wishing I hadn't thrown the blaster away or taken my helmet off. Then to my relief Boil came stumbling out of the bushes carrying the limp form of Sergeant Banker over his shoulders. He slowly lowered the form of their Sergeant to the ground and stepped away, his hands reached for his own helmet and he pulled it off, my gaze went straight to the gash over his eye, the blood running into it. _

"_I was beginning to think I was the only one" I said softly, Boil looked over at me the grim realization that I was alone shown across his bloody face._

"_What happened to Fit?" he asked, looking at the helmet in his hands. _

"_Took a shot to the chest, thought he dead, found out he wasn't when I ran. It would have meant death to us both if I stayed to help him" I said sobbing softly. Then I felt a reassuring hand on my uninjured shoulder._

"_It's alright you did what you could" Boil said then he looked back to where Banker lay "I couldn't leave him, It wasn't right. We weren't under blaster fire anymore so I grabbed him and ran."_

…

_We were picked up a little later, it was confirmed that the others were dead, that Boil and I were the only survivors. _

_The Jedi had been furious that we had fail our mission, he threatened that we would get sent back to Kamino, but an older Jedi disagreed. He told our Jedi he would take us off the younger's hands that we would fit in with his men. That how we came to be under General Kenobi, I heard later that our old General had lost his life and the entire battalions' in a foolish attack. _

_Boil though never got over how the Jedi had been mad at us for not taking down the base, while he had carried our brother's charred body over two klicks and our entire squad was and was mad at us._

_(End Flashback)_

"I'm fine! I've carried my brothers' bloody bodies off the battlefield more that once!" he spat before gesturing that they should continue to camp. Ivypool and Dovewing looked taken back by the outburst but said nothing. Then continued toward their camp with me limping along behind them, and Boil following closely behind me. It wasn't long before we came to a hole in the ground and Ivypool headed down it; Dovewing stood to the side and gestured for me to follow Ivypool.

At first I was worried that the camp was underground, my long fear after Geonosis. But it then opened up to the starry sky; I saw a long-haired white tom look over his blue eyes narrowed and he parted his jaws to yowl a warning to the clan. Ivypool quickly stopped him.

"Cloudtail! It's alright he's with me"

"He smells like Shadowclan"

"He used to be but he and his brother were driven out"

"Why would you bring an ex-Shadowclan warrior here?"

"Because they helped Dovewing, Rex, and I drive off a badger. That's why he's injured" the tom- Cloudtail didn't respond at first but looked behind me to where Boil now stood with Rex still draped over his back.

"Take them to Jayfeather; I'll tell Firestar"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jayfeather wasn't the happiest cat in the galaxy; the tom sightless blue eyes glared at us coldly, then turned and disappeared into his den. A small dark brown she-cat came out dragging her hind legs behind her.

"Please lay down" she said tilting her ears to the moss nests on either side of the den, I laid down in the one closest to me and Boil gently lowered Rex onto the other before coming to sit by me.

"I'll be tending to your wound and Jayfeather will take of Rex" she said, nodding to the gray tabby that had appeared once again. "Oh, my name's Briarlight"

"Waxer" I said.

"Boil" Boil said his eyes never leaving Rex's still form.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Briarlight had just finished wrapping the cobwebs around my leg when a large orange tom padded in.

His neutral green eyes fell on me first, seeing his authority I lowered mine, in response; when the tom gaze fell on Boil my brother meet his gaze evenly.

"I'm Firestar, leader of Thunderclan" he said "You?"

"Boil, this is my brother Waxer"

"Boil and Waxer? I thought Cloudtail told me you were from Shadowclan?"

"They're our old names from before we joined Shadowclan" Firestar nodded then turned to Jayfeather where he was still working over Rex limp body.

"How is he?"

"There's a problem…"

**And that's where I'm ending, I'm going to update Echo's story next then I'll come back to the world of Warriors and we'll see what happens to Rex ;) **


	13. Dream in Riverclan

**HI GUYS! I know I must be losing my mind if I'm updating this again, wait I lost that a long long time ago. But this isn't even the original 13****th**** chapter but… well the reason I take so long to update is that when I'm writing I would see the image and be like oh that would be a cool picture so I was rereading some chap in Echo still Alive and this popped into my head, because I can't draw people I can only draw canines and cats (that's originally how this story came to be) you'll figure the rest out during the chap. and I'm switching POV's again.**

Where are we?

_(Fives)_

It was moonhigh when I got to my nest, exhausted from late night patrol I slipped into my nest trying not to disturb the others especially General Skywalker who lay sleeping in a nest across from mine. I curled up into a tight ball and closed my tired eyes.

_When I opened my eyes I knew something was different right away, I could hear blaster fire and feel my deece clutched in my armored hands. _'Did I get home?' _I thought hopeful that I was home, then glancing around with my HUD dread filled my stomach._

'No, no, no, NO, NO!' _I practically screamed in my head, the Citadel. I suddenly realized someone was standing next to me, but a second to late… I saw Echo grab the shield, as I tried to grab his elbow. I went to run after him but my feet were frozen in place, I could only watch as he ran toward the ship. _

"_Echo! Look out!" I heard someone yell memory telling me that the words came off my own lips but I don't realize it. My eyes were fixed on where Echo was backing up into the ship; I couldn't tear my gaze away no matter how badly I wanted to. I was forced to watch as the turret blasts hit ship, blowing it up along with my closest brother. The blast knocked me back but I found myself standing in a pile of rubble, looking at the broken body of Echo._

_His face was charred, arm bent at an odd angle, with his head lolled to the side. Then it jerked, and his glassy dead eye fell on me, as he sat up, anger and pain twisted on his face. _

"_This is your fault! I could still be alive if you acted quicker, you could saved me!" the corpse screamed in a voice that didn't belong to Echo "What happened to being brothers to the end! I trusted you… you said we'd always come back for the other… you lied! You're a hut'uun" _**(Coward) **_I managed to keep myself from flinching at the word._

_Echo's corpse lay back down in the position he was in before; then I noticed another body, one that hadn't been in previous nightmares. I slowly walked toward the armored figure, stumbling over debris, until I came to a stop next to it._

_He looked as if he had been gently placed on the ground and had no scorch marks. The only visible damage is the cracked chest plate; it looked as if something extremely heavy hit him cracking the armor and mostly his ribs. At my feet my Captain lay stiff and dead…_

_My blood started running cold as I glanced between Captain Rex's corpses and Echo's, then I turned back to the Captain, I needed to know for sure. _

_Kneeling down I gently removed his helmet and jumped back the helmet was sent flying, in shock at his blue face._

"_He suffocated…" I whispered panic making me shake uncontrollably. Then there was something shaking my shoulder… _

"Fives? Fives!" my eyes flew pen in full panic mode, I was on my feet in an instant, I was breathing heavily and my eyes darted around; until they landed on General Skywalker who was giving me a very worried look. "Fives are you alright?"

I slowly slid back down into my nest, looking at my paws.

"What was your dream about Fives?"

"Dream?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Tell me or I'll make it an order"

"I was back at the Citadel" I said softly "I watched Echo die, I saw his corpse, but I've had those dreams before but this time I saw the Captain body"

"Rex?"

I nodded stiffly "I looked as if he suffocated"

Anakin sucked in a breath before responding "Let's hope what you saw isn't true. Go back to sleep I'll keep the dreams away" 

**Short chapter but, and for those of you who read Echo's story this the dream Fives tells Chopper about in the mess only without Rex. And for once I agree with Skywalker let us hope Fives is wrong. Until next time :P**


End file.
